Gunpowder and Lead
by SakuraHatake1
Summary: Based off the song 'Gunpowder and Lead' by Miranda Lambert. I really suck at thinking of a summary for this. It'll be alot easier to just read it.


I thought of this while I was in math class and my math teacher was playing this song.  
If you prefer Sasuke and Sakura as a couple that lives then don't read.  
This is my first songfic so let me know what you think.  
Disclaimer: I dont not own Naruto, Masashi Kishimoto does. Nor do I own 'Gunpowder and lead', that belongs to Miranda Lambert._**  


* * *

**_

_**Couny road 233, under my feet  
**__**nothing on this white rock but little ol' me**_

Sakura stood on the main road of the village. To her left, the road led to the town square where the prison stood tall, dark, and ominous, like a shadow on a sunny day. To her right, the road led to her and her family's house. She looked around her, seeing noone she smiled as her mind reeled with things she could do.

_**I've got two mile 'til, he makes bail  
**__**And if I'm right we're headed straight for hell**_

Sasuke, Sakura's husband, was sent to prison for brutally beating her. But his lawyergot him bail so he, to her family's disbelief , isn't doing anytime. Sakura knew she had to be home before his bail set in and they released him, but she still had a couple miles to go to get home. And somewhere in her subconcious she knew there was a fight approaching.

_**I'm goin' home gonna load my shotgun**_

Sakura took off running toward her house, her feet barely touching the ground from the speed. When she reached her house she swung the door open and went into her parents room. She reached under the bed, grabbing the gun her father kept there.

_**Wait by the door and light a cigarette**_

Sakura grabbed the pack of cigarretes as she stepped outside, sitting the gun under the chair. She lite one and let it hang from her fingers. She didn't smoke and didn't want to start smoking.

_**If he wants a fight well now he's got one  
**__**And he ain't seen me crazy yet  
**__**He slapped my face and he shook me like a rag doll**_

Sakura reflected back to what had happened a couple nights before.

_

* * *

_

_flash back _

_The door slammed open as Sasuke stumbled in, the smell of cigarettes and alcohol clung to him like a wet shirt. He grabbed a hold of Sakura and flung her against the wall, holding her there with a hand on her throat. Sakura kicked and struggled to get away. Sasuke drew back his fist and smashed it into Sakura's jaw, causeing her head to snap to one side. Sasuke released her neck and grabbed a hold of her arms. He shook her violently, her head striking the wall everytime he did._

_**

* * *

**_

_**Don't that sound like a real man?  
**__**I'm gonna show him what little girls are made of  
**__**Gunpowder and lead**_

Sakura reached below her for the gun. She picked it up, checking the barrel for bullets. She smiled when she saw it was full.

_**Well it's half past ten, another six pack in**_

Sakura glanced at the clock through the window, seeing it was 10:30 pm. She looked, sadly, down at the empty six pack of beer beside her before jumping up and getting another quickly. She returned to the chair on the porch, sitting the beer down beside her.

_**And I can feel it rumble like a cold black wind  
**__**He pulls in the drive, gravel flies**_

Sakura watched Sasuke drive up the driveway, the rocks under the wheels jumpng away from them.

_**He don't know what's waiting here this time**_

Sakura stood up, the butt of the gun on the ground, while her hand stayed clasped around the barrel.

_**Hey, I'm goin' home gonna load my shotgun  
**__**Wait by the door and light a cigarette  
**__**If he wants a fight, well now he's got one  
**__**And he ain't seen me crazy yet  
**__**He slapped my face and he shook me like a rag doll  
**__**Don't that sound like a real man?  
**__**I'm gonna show him what little girls are made of  
**__**Gunpowder and lead.  
**___

_**His fist is big but my guns bigger  
**__**He'll find out when I pull the trigger**_

Sasuke ran at Sakura his fist raised to hit her. Sakura pointed the gun at him and fired.

BANG!

_**i'm going home, gonna load my shotgun  
**__**Wait by the door and light a cigarette  
**__**If he wants a fight, well now he's got one  
**__**And he ain't seen me crazy yet  
**__**He slapped my face and he shook me like a rag doll  
**__**Don't that sound like a real man?  
**__**I'm gonna show him what little girls are made of**_

_**Gunpowder and,  
**__**Gunpowder and lead**_

Sakura kicked the bullet casings on the porch. She smiled in sadistic pleasure as the blood seeped through the cracks in the wood.

_**Gunpowder and lead**_

Sakura put the gun under the porch along with the box of bullets. She swept the gun residue off the porch and into a flower pot.

_**Hey!**_

_**THE END**_

Alrighty... like I said. It's my first one so please tell me what you think  
Review please

-SakuraHatake1

* * *


End file.
